Pong Krell
Old Galactic Republic 501st Legion | masters= | apprentices= }}Pong Krell was a male Besalisk Jedi Master who served as a Jedi General in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. A powerful Jedi and a recognized war hero, he was relentless in his tactics on the battlefield, seeking success at all costs. As a combatant, he was an especially ferocious lightsaber duelist; the advantage of four arms allowed him to wield two Double-Bladed Lightsabers at the same time. As a general, Krell found insubordination intolerable and required strict adherence to command from all of his soldiers. During the war, Krell foresaw how the Republic would be destroyed from within, thus paving the way for the rise of a New Order. This vision, coupled with his lust for power, ultimately caused Krell to abandon the Jedi way. Outwardly, he maintained the appearance of his ties to the Jedi and Republic. Secretly, Pong Krell had embraced the dark side of the Force. When the shadow planet Umbara seceded from the Republic, Pong Krell was given command over the 501st Legion, serving as an interim general in replacing Anakin Skywalker, who was ordered to meet with Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine back on Coruscant. Krell deliberately crafted incompetent battle strategies in order to sabotage the Republic's campaign to retake the planet. By covertly assisting the Separatists' efforts to retain Umbara, Krell hoped to join the Sith ranks as a disciple of the Sith Lord Darth Tyranus, thus securing a place for himself in the future Empire. Krell's plans were ultimately thwarted by the clone troopers under his own command. When his duplicity was uncovered, Krell was confronted by Captain CT-7567 (nicknamed "Rex") and troopers from the 501st Legion and the 212th Attack Battalion. Although he single-handedly slaughtered scores of clones, eventually he was captured and detained. While restrained by stun cuffs, Krell was fatally shot in the back by Dogma, his most loyal soldier, thus ending the fallen Jedi's life. Biography Clone Wars As the Jedi were called into service by the Galactic Republic, Krell joined the war as a General in the newly formed Grand Army of the Republic. Despite high casualties of Clone Troopers under his command, Krell achieved many victories. Embracing the Dark Side As the war progressed, Krell became seduced by the dark side of the Force. He then received a premonition about the future; the Jedi were all but extinct, the Republic fell, and a New Order rose in its place. This caused Krell to betray both the Republic and Jedi Order. He acted as a double agent to sabotage the Republic's efforts. Krell sought to become the new apprentice of Sith Lord and Separatist leader Count Dooku and gain a position of power in the new order. Battle of Umbara In 21 BBY, Krell, along with Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi, Saesee Tiin, and Anakin Skywalker were sent by the Jedi Council to retake Umbara back from its Confederate-aligned Umbaran Militia. Krell then provided an air strike to Skywalker's forces. Krell then met up with Skywalker, and told that he was being recalled to Coruscant at the request of both Palpatine and the Jedi Council whilst Krell was given command of the 501st Legion. Krell then led the 501st to the outskirts of the capital. Krell, against Captain Rex's concerns, decided to attack the city by going along the main road instead of flanking the capital. However, Rex and his troopers were forced to retreat away from the capital much to Krell's chagrin. Krell and his forces then held their ground against the militia and their Zenuas 33 Umbaran Starfighters. Krell was then contacted by Kenobi, who told them that an airbase was re-supplying the capital. Krell and the 501st were tasked to take the airbase. As the 501st approached the outskirts of the airbase, Krell sent Rex and the battalion through a ravine to take the airfield. Despite Rex's and his troopers' objections, they went into the ravine. However, they came under heavy attack by the Militia's impeding assault tanks and mobile heavy cannons. Krell refused to let Rex and the battalion retreat or to send them reinforcements. After the clones took the airbase, despite heavy casualties, Krell objected to allowing the clones use stolen enemy Umbaran ships to attack a Separatist supply ship. Instead, he ordered the troopers to march directly into range of enemy missile fire. Rather than face certain death by following orders, several troopers secretly used the stolen ships anyway and successfully destroyed the supply ships, supporting Obi Wan Kenobi's attack on the Umbaran capital. Krell still had the soldiers who disobeyed orders locked in the brig. He later ordered Jesse and Fives executed. The troopers refuse to go through with the execution. Krell told the clones that enemy soldiers had stolen Republic weapons and armor and ordered them into battle. During the fight, the clones discovered that Krell had lied and had ordered the 212th and 501st, unbeknownst to both squadrons, to attack each other. Rex realized that Krell had intentionally orchestrated the deaths of countless clone troopers and organized the clones to arrest Krell. Krell initially escaped arrest, killing many clones in the process. Many of the clones attacking Krell were slain by the former Jedi Master. However, Tup eventually tricked him into being captured by a vixus, and then managed to stun and arrest Krell, putting him in a holding cell in the airbase. After Krell admitted to his treachery, and with the enemy advancing towards to the airbase, Rex decided to execute Krell before he could be freed by the approaching Umbarans. While waiting for Rex to shoot him, Krell expressed motivations to join the Sith and become Count Dooku's apprentice. He also played mind games with Rex, resulting in Rex's steady hand becoming shaky as Rex questioned his decision. However, Dogma seized a blaster and shot Krell dead before Rex could make a decision. Dogma insisted he had to shoot Krell because, "he betrayed us." Appearances * Star Wars: Galactic Defense * * * * * Category:Besalisks Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Jedi Generals Category:Jedi Masters of the Old Jedi Order Category:Males Category:Warlords